Twisted Destiny
by Auroral Eclipse
Summary: AU! At first I never believed in vampires, then I met him. When I first met him I didn’t know that he was a vampire. To me he was just one of my parents old collage friends who I had never meet before. I never knew he would alter my fate entirely.
1. Prologue

Hey guys! i just wanted to say that i'm sorry about not updating LFLS but heres a brand new story for you (also that chappies coming this weeks, yes i said THIS week!) umm this is a total Alternate Universe. yes there are still lots and lots of ghosts! wouldent be DP without them! but danny aslo gets to kick many other supernatural creatures butts! if you have any questions at all I would be pleased to answer them! i will also work in several of dannys best powers so he can still have them. ok i think thats it so enjoy the chappie and please review (i need to know if this is worth continuing or not!)

oh and can ANYBODY SUGGEST A BETTER TITLE? thanks!

disclaimer: I dont own anything yay!

* * *

At first I never believed in vampires, then I met him. When I first met him I didn't know that he was a vampire. To me he was just one of my parents old collage friends who I had never meet before. I never knew he would alter my fate entirely. 

It was a sunny Saturday morning instead of watching my early morning cartoons like I always do I was preparing for one of my parents friends to visit. Apparently he was a reclusive billionaire who lived on a huge estate and he rarely left it. This fact was why my parents were all excited about his visit. My mom polished and cleaned up the whole house, including our basement… I mean laboratory.

Yes I said laboratory. My parents are inventors and they create gadgets for the government. As a hobby they love to create weapons to hunt the paranormal with, I'm talking about ghosts, werewolves, vampires and the like. Some of the stuff that they know about the paranormal is really interesting but after they tell you about it a million times it gets pretty annoying. Now with my hindsight I wish I had paid a little more attention to it after all.

Our visitor was due in an hour and my mom was fairly excited but not half as excited as my dad. My dad is very easily excited, and when he gets excited you better watch out. He's a big guy (dressed in a bright day glow orange jumpsuit might I add) so he creates quite a mess jumping around in joy. My mom (who is as equally oddly dressed in a blue jumpsuit) happily follows him around fixing the destruction left behind hurricane Jack… err I mean dad.

My sister Jazz wandered down the stairs to see what her psychotic family was doing. She stopped halfway down and rolled her ultramarine eyes and continued down the stairs with her long orange hair waving behind her. She sat down on the couch and opened the monster-sized book on psychology that she had brought with her down the stairs and began to read it.

The hour had almost come and my parents began to gravitate towards the door. A sudden loud ring of the doorbell signalled the arrival of our guest. My dad rushed to the door and swung it wide open and immediately grabbed the person on the other side. Once the poor visitor was released it was revealed that he was a man of about my parents age with pitch-black hair with a few salt and pepper patches and disturbingly red eyes. He suavely entered the room at an almost inhumanly smooth pace.

My parents greeted him joyously and invited him into the living room to sit. The group of adults chatted unendingly for about three hours while I sat there bored out of my mind. I couldn't even talk to jazz because she was so involved with that psychology book. Finally my parents decided unanimously that they should go and get drinks for everybody and left for the kitchen. Jazz readily agreed with then and went to help carry them out

The man who I had learned was called Vlad masters turned towards me and began to speak with me.

"So you must be Daniel then?" he questioned. I nodded shyly. " You know" he began "the last time I visited you were only a tiny baby. You have grown into quite a gentleman since then." I smiled a little and sat up straighter. He grinned boyishly at me and spoke once again " you know how your parents are so intrigued by the paranormal" I nodded. "Well I was wondering if you believed in it to?" I thought for a few moments before finally speaking up

" Well to tell you the truth I really don't." he seemed a little indignant to my response " some of the things my parents believe in are so crazy." Vlad had begun to look incredibly pale and ill, I just assumed that it was the long journey. " I mean of all the things to believe in…" a deep guttural growl cut my sentence off. I looked up at Vlad's face and saw a wild look in his eyes and to my absolute horror long glinting fangs protruding out of his upper lip.

I jumped out of my seat and he did the same. Just as I was about to cry out he lunged at my inhumanly fast and clamped my mouth shut. His fangs inched closer and closer until they bit deep into my neck. In response to this I panicked and began to thrash and squirm, but he held me tight and began to swallow my blood. A screaming pain began to spread out from around the wound making me whimper. I began to feel incredibly weak so I slowly stopped my squirming and went limp. Vlad removed his hand from my mouth and held onto me tighter. Up close I could see that his once red eyes had become a more humanly blue.

I heard a crash from behind me I didn't know who made it nor did I care, everything was beginning to become foggy. I was suddenly freed from the monsters grasp and held by a gentler touch. A quiet sobbing could be heard from the person. I herd somebody talking but it no longer made sense to me. My world was quickly becoming foggier by the minute another sharp pain and a cool liquid sensation spread out to the rest of my body from my neck cooling all the pain I was experiencing. My mind faded to blackness and I knew no more.

* * *

All the excitement of seeing my old friend Vlad faded as soon as I saw what he was doing to my boy. I had known Vlad was a vampire since the first day we met. I had forgotten about his red eyes until now. I should have known by their colour that he had needed to feed. His eyes had turned blue which meant he was full I knew my son did not have much time left. I dropped my tray of cookies and milk and ran towards Vlad. I kicked him of off my poor baby boy sending him flying into a wall. 

I bent down and cradled my son. His heartbeat was so slow it was almost non-existent. I cried. My son's life was about to end at the young age of fourteen. Vlad came despairingly up behind me. He bowed his head in utter defeat and began to cry with remorse. I looked up at him and then to the shocked faces of my family. Jack was the only other person who had known about Vlad, he cried softly with sorrow. Jazz on the other hand was frightened beyond belief, she kept looking at her dieing brother and Vlad and back again. My gaze returned to Vlad.

He finally met my eyes and I asked "is there any possible way of saving my baby?" he looked away again, but replied quietly

"The only way I could save him is to turn him into…" he couldn't finish but I did it for him

"A vampire…" he nodded slowly. I looked at my husband's desperate look and Pleaded "please Vlad, Please save my baby boy. I would do anything to be able to save him" I broke down into tears again. Vlad wondered closer and bent down next to me and asked softly

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want? It will be a difficult life for everybody and mostly for him." I raised my tearstained eyes to meet Vlad's almost human ones then I looked over at Jack questionably. He nodded his head and whispered

"If it saves his life" I turned to Vlad and nodded determinedly. He nodded back and leaned over. He hesitantly bit down on my Childs neck once again releasing different type of venom then he had used before. He sat upright again. His haunted and guilty eyes stared down at the floor. I knew he would never forgive himself for doing what he just did he would never be quite the same around us again.

Danny suddenly flinched unconsciously in my arms. I looked down at him; his face was covered in sweat because of a phantom fever that didn't really exist. His hair was losing its entire lovely raven colour quickly shifting into a silvery shade. His eyes fluttered under there lids and he became incredibly pale. The slow heartbeat he had before disappeared entirely all together and his shallow breathing stopped. His eyes slowly fluttered halfway open revealing and unearthly green. He muttered one word

"M-mom?"


	2. chapter 1

Twisted destiny

Chapter 1

* * *

One year. It's been one whole year since "the incident." I have come to terms with what happened but I guess I really had to. For a whole year I have practiced my self-control. Now that I have finally managed it, and can go out to public places for long periods of time without going insane, we are moving to a new town to start a new life… well in my case I guess its an un life.

Our new hometown is called Amity Park. According to my parents it's the biggest paranormal hotspot in the world. It would be just like them to choose a town that coexists perfectly with their paranormal hobby.

I was excited to finally be here, you wouldn't believe how boring it's been to be stuck inside all day long for an entire year. My only sources of entertainment were the television and the computer, which I played doomed on constantly. It got boring very quickly especially when I was fighting an internal battle with my new instincts twenty four seven. Not only were those things bad, what was even worse was Vlad.

He got on my nerves so often it was surprising we ever got any work done. Apparently Vlad had felt so guilty about condemning me to this life that he opened a fund for me and contributed at least three thousand a month to it. He also provided the bagged blood that I needed to live on. Yes I live off of bagged blood. I don't like needlessly killing animals, and I'm sure as hell not going to go around stalking humans like most people would think a vampire would do.

To tell you the truth there are so many myths concerning vampires it's not even funny. Lets start with the burning in the sun myth. No I do not burn into a million crispy fried pieces when I go out I the sun. The only thing I have against the sun is that when it's not overcast its way to bright for my super sensitive eyes. It burns my eyes out (not literarily of course). Other myths that bug me are: the bat thing. No I can't turn into a bat, I am not allergic to garlic (I don't eat either), I don't sleep in a coffin because I don't sleep at all (and even if I did I defiantly would not choose a coffin!). Wow do I ever feel better now that I have that off of my non-breathing chest!

I have got to stop going off on tangents like that. Now where was I? Oh yes I was telling you about how annoying Vlad was. The first few days of my 'new life' Vlad was practically my life support, he explained everything about what I now was. Once I got over my disorientation and neediness I began to drift away from him again. He would check on me every five minutes and would come in and talk at odd times; I couldn't even use the excuse of being tired to get away. Vlad really drove me up the wall. He took concerned way to far.

That was defiantly a great reason to be out of that old house. Our new home was two stories high and had a huge roomy basement for my parents to set up their laboratory. The room I chose for my 'bedroom' was the first room up the stairs. I choose it because of the easy access to the living room where my nightly entertainment was mostly located. I knew I would like our new house.

The first day of school came much quicker then I expected. I was for lack of a better word incredibly nervous. I hadn't been into a school for almost an entire year. It was going to be an interesting and terrifying experience. I would have to cover my abilitys much more than usual so I would not arouse suspicion. I was lucky that I had my sister there for backup.

Jazz waited at the bottom of the stairs for me so she could give me a ride to school. She had an extremely nervous expression on her face. It wasn't that surprising really; I was a vampire that could go crazy for blood in a very crowded place full of people. It's not my fault I have very bloodthirsty killer instincts.

We got into her pink Bug and began our five-minute drive to school. There was absolute silence on the way there, the only sound being Jazz's breathing. I thought about all that Jazz had done for me the past year. She had been a real great support for me in my time of need. The point where she helped me the most as when I totally stopped believing in myself and when I thought I was a monster. She had reminded me that its not what I am its who I am. I owe her so much. I think she understands me better then almost anybody else.

She pulled up into the student parking lot and stopped the car. We sat there another moment in silence before she stated "Danny, if you need to leave just come and find me. I know how hard this day is going to be for you and I want you to know that I am here for you no matter what." She looked at me and I nodded. She smiled and got out of the car. I really couldn't have asked for a better sister then her. I got out of the car and looked at the school. It contained about 1200 kids in total, and it also had one of the oddest names for a school I had ever heard of. It was called Casper High.

I walked up to the big double front doors. I knew Jazz and I were going to be pretty big gossip at the school. The two children of Jack and Madeline Fenton two of the worlds top invertors starting a new life in Amity Park. My silver hair and oddly coloured green eyes might also be good topic starters.

Well at least my eyes are not red, now that would be a deadly thing especially in a crowded school. The same thing that happened to me might happen to some other hapless student. About every four weeks I get 'hungry' which is where the blood thing comes in. I drink the blood to survive, as disgusting as that may sound. If I wait to long or get hungry enough my senses become even more super enhanced to the point where I can smell blood to such an extent that it drives me mad. It only ever happened once and I don't think I will ever get to that point again.

I walked up to the office that was to the right of the front doors to get my schedule but jazz had already beaten me to it. She thanked the secretary profusely and came up to me. She handed me my schedule and gave me a 'be on your best behaviour' look, and then smiled. She said goodbye and walked down the emptying hallway.

I looked at my schedule and saw that I had English with Mr Lancer in room D101. I walked through the many hallways looking for it. I finally spotted it and went up and politely knocked on the door.

A balding man opened the door, he took the other page Jazz had given me and looked at it for a moment before saying, "welcome to my English class Mr Fenton. He welcomed me inside and asked Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley to stand up. He appointed them as my guides around the school for the day. He sent me to sit in the only empty desk in the room, which was coincidentally in between my two new guides.

Samantha smiled and leaned over she said in a hushed voice "don't ever call me Samantha I prefer Sam" I nodded, I saw the threat that lay in her amethyst eyes. She smiled a bit wider at my agreement. The teacher coughed loudly to get our attention and the lesson began.

* * *

thanks to all my reviewers last chapter! please review! 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

School for scandal

* * *

The class was slow and utterly boring, we were learning something about grammar that I had learnt during my year off. I was relived when the bell rang signalling that the class was over many students rushed out as soon as they heard it. I chose to take my time gathering my books and placing them in my bag. Sam walked over to me with an African American boy wearing a red hat. The boy introduced himself as Tucker Foley tech wiz extraordinaire. I reintroduced myself to him with a slight smile. They had invited me to eat lunch with them and I accepted their offer gratefully.

My next class was a whole lot more entertaining. I entered my social studies class and sat down at the desk the teacher assigned me. A Hispanic girl with long black hair sat to my left and a bid blond jock sat to my right, several of their cronies sat at other various spots surrounding me as well. The girl began to survey me. She looked at me intently for five minutes before she spoke to me in her highly accented voice.

"So you must be the new boy. I am Paulina Sanchez" she delicately held out her hand as if she wanted me to kiss it in greeting like the knights of the olden days did. I roughly shook it instead; as soon as I let go she quickly removed her hand from mine. I replied

"I'm Danny Fenton." She looked at me again her eyes lingering on my hair and eyes. She asked curiously

"Why is your hair such an odd colour? It's a weird colour to dye you hair." I looked her straight in the eye to imply the seriousness of my answer and replied

"It's my natural hair colour." she giggled like I had just told a hilarious joke. I rolled my eyes at her stupidity. I knew right then that this class was going to be unbearable. A sneer came over her face as she spat out the next sentence.

"I was in your last class and I saw you talking to the Goth loser and the tech geek. You shouldn't associate with the scum of our school. Come and be one of the popular like me" I looked at her appalled. I knew that she must have been a popular but I never knew that she could be so snake like. I glared at her icily; she drew backing fear with a small gasp as she saw my angry green eyes. I nearly growled with irritation as I said

"I would rather associate with the so called scum of the school then with the morons of it." Her eyes narrowed, her anger pushing past her natural fear of me. She hissed back at me.

"You will regret every word you just said to me Freak." Luckily I was saved from any more pathetic insults by the bell. I grabbed my things and rushed out the door silently along with the rest of the students.

It was finally lunchtime and having survived two whole classes, I was in a rather pleasant mood. Even my recent run in with the snake girl couldn't ruin it. I entered the over crowded lunchroom and spotted Sam and tucker standing in line. I walked over to them and stood with them in line. Once there lunched were bought we made our way to the outside eating area. Where it was considerably less crowded. We selected a table in the shade and sat down. Tucker and Sam ate their food, which was funny to watch because tucker was apparently a carnivore and had a huge pile of meats on his plate while Sam was an ultra recyclable vegetarian. Tucker stuffed the food down barley chewing it as he did; it was incredible that he didn't choke. Sam ate at a slower pace actually tasting her food before she swallowed it. Sam finally noticed that I did not have a lunch and asked

"Do you want some of my lunch?" I declined and said that I had a large breakfast and was not hungry. She shrugged her shoulders and continued eating. All was peaceful at our table until a football came out of nowhere and slammed into Sam and Tuckers lunches splattering them across the table. Our heads turned towards the big blond jock that had been in my Social Studies class previously.

The jock grinned meanly as he strolled up to our table to retrieve his food-covered football. He snatched it and wiped it on tuckers hat. I couldn't take anymore of his bullying and stood up. I looked straight into his eyes. I saw fear before he covered it up with poorly feigned malice. He shoved me in the chest and I growled. He stated " you were rude to Paulina and now your going to pay the price." He lunged at me but I agilely dodged his attack. He growled in frustration and attacked again, swiping at me with large fists. I Snarled in growing annoyance and dodged every blow with an inhuman grace.

At last the bully decided to retreat with what dignity he had left after the little show. He barked, "You were lucky this time Fentoad" and stomped away angrily. In reality he was the lucky one. I was trying to control my inner monster that threatened to break loose. The fight had angered me enough to make me loose some of my hard earned self-control for a while. I was lucky that Jazz chose that precise moment to come up to me. Her softly spoken words calmed me enough to think straight again. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her car. I got in the car with my head bowed in defeat; I had tried my hardest to make it through the whole day. I sighed, there was always tomorrow.

A stunned Tucker and Sam had followed us to Jazz's car and were asking franticly if I was ok and where I had learnt to fight like that. Jazz turned them away saying that it had been a long day and I just needed some rest. They nodded in agreement but not happily.

Jazz hopped into the car and started the engine. Once it had roared to life and we had gotten out of the parking lot Jazz spoke.

"Danny you did really good today, you made it through half a school day. To tell you the truth I didn't think you would make it through first class." I nodded at her congratulations and was about to reply until she cut me off " you also made two friends and that is certainly an accomplishment!" I agreed again. I never thought I would be able to get along with anyone yet alone make friends.

My day hadn't gone quite according to plan but had ended well enough.

* * *

I stared at the retreating car that held my new friend. He was something not quite human, and I knew this for certain. Tucker had agreed with me when I had noted that Danny moved way to fast for any normal human. We had even heard Danny snarl, it had sounded like an enraged animal. We had come to the definite conclusion that Danny Fenton was not human, but what exactly was he then?

* * *

there you go chapter two of the story! I hope you enjoyed it! **_Thankyou to my reviewers_** you rock! dont forget to leave a review (i reply always!)!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Silence

* * *

Silence, complete utter silence, it was just how I liked it. The stillness of the night was accompanied by beautiful glistening stars that danced and swayed in their millennia long lives. The fresh scent of earth drifted around signifying that the following day was going to be wet and gloomy. I sighed and stood up from my soundless surveillance of the city. It had been a long first couple of days for my family, and everybody was very tired. They had all gone to bed early leaving me to a long night time of boredom. I stretched lightly and gracefully balanced on the very edge of the rain gutter and looked across the city. It glittered almost as brilliantly as the stars above. I decided that I would make a night time excursion around the city and see the sights tomorrow night. I sighed in boredom again and decided to play doomed.

I leaped down to my balcony and stepped into my room. The soft glow of my computer gave off enough light for me to easily see by. I slipped into the cushy computer chair and logged onto my doomed account. There were only a few other players online at this incredibly early hour in the morning. I scanned the name list and saw that two of the best players of the game were online.

I gave a small grin as I snuck up on the weaker of the two, Friartuck. A brief virtual fight later and I was the winner. I now turned my sights to the strongest of all doomed players Chaos. Unfortunately Chaos was quicker and destroyed me first. The theme music played as a bold message flashed, "Nightwatcher has been defeated! Would you like to restart?" I clicked no and signed off. I checked the clock and decided to start making breakfast for my family.

While I was preparing the coffee I had a withdrawal attack. I growled gutturally, this was not what I needed. I sleekly glided down to the lab and opened the locked refrigerator. Inside were dozens of blood bags, I selected one and took it upstairs. I picked a bendy straw out of the cupboard and shoved it into the bag and began to drink. It was surprising how good it really tasted, seeing as I shudder at the thought of it every time I walk down to the lab. I think this is the worst thing about being a Vampire, and trust me there are quite a few crappy things. I set my "drink" on the table and continued cooking.

An hour later mom came down the stairs as quietly as she could. I gave her a smile as she sat down at the kitchen table. I plunked a cup of fresh steaming coffee in front of her. She gratefully accepted it and relaxed. When I finished cooking breakfast and set it on the table a great thundering came from the staircase as dad raced down for his food. I rolled my eyes at his antics as he muttered a quick "thanks Danny!" and began scarfing his food down. I sat down with my parents and picked up my "drink" again. We all sat there just simply enjoying each other's company. The last pair of footsteps came from the stairs as Jazz made her appearance at last. She poured herself coffee and sat down as well.

Our relaxing morning was sadly interrupted by a knock at our front door. I got up to answer it and on the other side was Vlad. He happily barged his way in and waltzed into the kitchen. Mom and Dad began to happily chat away with Vlad as if he had been missing for years. Jazz excused herself and went upstairs to get ready for school; she had never felt comfortable around Vlad after he technically killed me. It was understandable really. Even I never felt comfortable around him, he had a thing for mom that he would never admit to anybody.

My parents finally checked the time and excused themselves to get ready for the day. Vlad grinned and turned his attention to me as soon as they left. "I suppose you know why I came?" I nodded "I heard your first day back was a bit rocky?" he asked kindly. I shrugged noncommittally, not really wanting to bring it up. He accepted my response and changed topics "so I hear that you made some friends?" I smiled and replied

"Yes, their names are Sam and Tucker." Vlad was pleased to hear this. He had thought that I would be condemned to a life like his, practically a recluse. Before our conversation could continue Jazz called from the doorway

" I'm leaving Danny and if you want a ride you have to come now".

I yelled back "I think I'm going to run today." I heard the door slam and her car start. I stood up and said goodbye to Vlad. I wondered up the stairs and grabbed my backpack and called out "bye mom, Bye dad." I heard them call goodbye as I walked back down the stairs and went out the backdoor. I stretched and took off.

If having to drink blood was the worst thing about being a Vampire was drinking blood, then one of the best things that I really enjoyed about being a Vampire was running. I can run up to 160 miles an hour, its quite enjoyable because I never get tired from it and it's a great stress reliever.

Exhilaration flowed through me as I darted through alleyways and navigated along busy streets without being seen. It was so enjoyably I was disappointed when I got to school. I slowed to a walk once I got within sight of the school only to see Jazz drive past me. She gave a little wave and parked up.

Two pairs of feet came stomping up behind me I turned to see Sam and Tucker. They both looked fairly tired but smiled at me anyway. I noticed that they both had bags under there eyes and commented, "What were you guys doing last night? You look like the living dead." I inwardly laughed at the irony of my statement. Tucker replied first

"We were both playing doomed last night and we were trying to beat this guy called Nightwatcher." I laughed out loud this time and they both looked at me oddly. Sam must have thought that it was because I didn't like doomed and snapped

"Just because you don't like the game doesn't mean that you can laugh at us!" I stopped my laughter and told them what I was laughing about.

"I'm not laughing at the game. It's just really funny that you were trying to beat Nightwatcher on doomed. Let me guess you must be FriarTuck and Chaos?"

Their jaws dropped and Sam stated "Your Nightwatcher!" I grinned and nodded. We entered the school and walked to our first class, which we had together. I sighed, it was an interesting start to my day and I could only wonder how much weirder it was going to get.

* * *

"So" she hissed spitefully "That's Vlad's new brat." She ran her claw like hands through her ebony hair. "Well let's see how he handles one of my minions, shall we." She laughed evilly as she slunk into the shadows.

* * *

Ok I am sorry for the wait, my nanny was visiting and I couldn't get to the computer for the past two weeks. It's a bit of a slow chapter but the next one will defiantly be a lot faster paced. You have also had your first glimpse of the villain of the story (she's an OC). Vlads back! whoot!**The story will be updated again in the next couple of days so look out for it! _Please review!_**


End file.
